Roy Mustangs Daughter
by paprika-chan
Summary: Mustang returns to his office and finds an unexpected interruption. what will he do? My first story, hope you enjoy it!
1. Hi, I'm Addie, and I'm your daughter

Chapter one: Hi, I'm Addie, and I'm your daughter

Roy's POV- Roy at age 22, in central in his office

A/n- Okay, so this story follows the manga and I guess brotherhood. I'm not too certain about the timeline so I'm just going to clarify some things first.1: Roy is 22 right now and Edward is 7, although he's not in the story yet. I know that if Adie is his kid he would have been only 15, but it's not that unrealistic, I mean, this is Roy we're talking about. 2: I know that in most EdxOC stories the oc is short, and in my story that's because I wanted him to be taller than her, I'm not trying to make her marysueish. 3: I have about 60 pages already written on nb paper so if I get good reviews ill keep posting. If you notice any errors in the timeline or if a character starts acting ooc then please review and I'll fix it. Like I said, I'm not certain about the timeline. Also, all the pages I have written so far are when Adie is a little girl so I guess this is kind of a prequel thing. I already finished writing this part so I should be working on when she's older soon. That will be a separate story so if you don't want to read about when she's a little kid you can skip it. That part wont be up for a while though. Thanks, and enjoy the story!

Night had crept up on me. The last time I had looked away from my papers and out of the windows behind my desk, the sun had been hanging high in the sky and the shadows had only just started to become longer than a few inches. Over the period of time where my gaze had been focused elsewhere, clouds had rolled in and now they took over the sky in angry, dark clumps that loomed above central threatening to rain down on it. Since the sun no longer shone there were no shadow, only those created by the artificial light of street lamps that lined central roads. My eyes were sore as they adjusted to the sudden change of scenery from small print.

I reached for my coffee cup, in desperate need of caffeine, and was disappointed to find that it's contents had been drained (a/n don't you hate when you try to drink from an empty cup? I do: D). I got up and headed toward the break room where I replenished my supply of coffee, and finally got my much-needed hourly dose of caffeine. After that I walked back down the silent halls, back to my office where nothing but paperwork awaited me. However, when I got back I was met with a rather unexpected interruption. Now, this particular interruption was only about 3 feet tall, had golden hair and black eyes that looked hauntingly like my own. Her outfit was simple- just a loose gray t-shirt and black shoes and pants. She also wore a small backpack that had clearly seen better days.

There was no way this kid was here on here own, she was probably here with her dad, so I looked around expecting to find a military officer. It wouldn't be the first time I forgot there was a scheduled meeting, which wasn't good if I wanted to keep my job. Not a lot of people will tolerate mistakes in the military, especially if you're young and easy to replace. My search ended in failure, as the little girl and I were the only ones in the office.

I was the first to speak. "Where's your dad, kid?" I asked. "If he wants to see me he'll have to come back later, I'm a little busy right now." She didn't move. She just stared at me, eyes glittering, though her expression was blank.

"My dad…" she started, "He's already here. In fact he just came in." I might have imagined it, but there was a hint of mischief in here voice when she said that. I looked at the door. It hadn't been opened since I came in (a/n- and here's where we meet the very dense side of Roy). She made her way over to my desk chair, hopped on, and made herself at home. I glared at her. She had a pen in her hand and as soon as she sat down, began scribbling all over some papers I had lying out on my desk. I recognized the papers instantly. They were the papers that made up the report I had been working on all day. That was when I snapped- I'd had enough of this child's antics. Who does she think she is? Just trotting in here, sitting in MY chair at MY desk drawing with MY pen all over MY REPORT!

I snatched her up by the back of her shirt and carried her (none too gently) to the door, out of which I promptly hurled her in a huff of frustration. "Get. Out. Now." I growled. And though I was thoroughly pissed off, it was only a child and I didn't want to frighten it, only make it go away (a/n- apparently she's an "it" now), so I was careful not to sound as angry as I really was.

She looked up at me like a sad puppy, and protesting her eviction said, "But I need to talk to you!" My eye twitched.

"I don't care."

"But it's really import-." I closed the door before I could here the rest. Satisfied that the problem had been taken care of I sat back down to the remains of my report, looking to see what was left and what could be salvaged. I lifted the almost-forgotten mug of coffee to my lips. The phone rang, and instead of refreshing coffee going in, and exasperated sigh came out. "What!" I said when I answered the phone, not happy to be interrupted again.

"Um, I'm sorry to bug you, Mustang, sir, but there's a little girl down here. She says she needs to speak to you…" I almost felt bad for the reception girl- but the sympathetic feelings were clouded of the mention of the young girl. The same young girl, I was sure, that I had just kicked out of my office.

"What does she want?" I said, humoring the girl. 'This had better be good.' I thought.

"She says…Well, sir, um, she says she's your daughter…" and suddenly the coffee cup- filled with the glorious coffee that I was destined not to drink- fell from my hands and onto the floor. I hung up, not wanting to here a word more. It was ludicrous, really, the Idea of me having a kid. At least that's what I told myself as I walked the familiar route from my office, to the lobby, where the doors would lead me out of central HQ. I didn't even notice the pitter-patter of tiny footsteps that echoed my own.

I got in a taxi and sat back in the seat, forgetting all about work and the little girl, even if it was for just a few moments. Maybe if I hadn't continued to ignore the small footsteps even after I got out of the taxi, I would have been less surprised when as soon as I opened the door to my apartment the same little girl who had been pestering me earlier stepped out from behind me and into the apartment as if she already lived there.

"What are you doing here? Did you follow me home?" I demanded. She acted as if she didn't even hear me.

"By the way, my name is Adrianne, but you can call me Adie." She said as she shrugged off her backpack off her small shoulders and made her way over to my couch, where she made herself comfortable.

"Look kid, you already bugged me at work, I don't need you in my house too! JUST GO HOME ALREADY!" I yelled.

Adie was shocked. I don't know what she expected, but it sure wasn't to be yelled at. She looked down with obvious hurt, tears forming at the brim of her eyes. I felt a small twinge of unexplainable panic at the thought of the small child crying. "I…I don't have a home to go to." She whimpered. My expression softened a little.

"Fine. You can stay here, but just for tonight. I don't want to be charged with kidnapping if your parents suddenly decide to show up. Tomorrow I'll take you to work with me and then were going to find your REAL dad. You can sleep on the couch. " Her face brightened up immediately and the panic that I felt earlier instantly vanished. I went to my room and changed out of my uniform into a t-shirt and sweats. When I came back out Adie had already fallen asleep, clutching one of the couch cushions like a teddy bear. I went to the closet and took out a soft dark red blanket and draped it over the sleeping child. She looked very peaceful, as if she could never be so irritating as she was earlier.

I walked back to my room and turned out the lights. I sighed. "Tomorrows going to be a long day." And then I too, fell asleep.


	2. These bloodstained hands part 1

Chapter two part one: These bloodstained hands

Roy's POV

A/n- okay, here is the second chapter of my fma fanfic. I'm going to try to upload every weekend but high school and homework sucks so sorry if I end up missing a weekend occasionally. For people, who have read, reviewed, followed, or added to favorites, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I freaking love you guys 3 most of the chapters I have are written from Roy's POV, but there are some from Adie's POV and even from envy's I think. Also, in my original version Adie's name was Akira, so sorry if I accidently call her Akira and not Adie. Thank you again for reading and sorry for the long chapters!

The next morning came too soon. My dreams about mini skirts were ripped away abruptly when I felt small hands shake my shoulders in an attempt to wake me. It worked. I opened one eye cautiously and peered up at the child. "What…?" I grumbled drowsily. I just wanted to go back to sleep.

"I'm hungry." Adie stated.

"There's cereal in the kitchen." I replied, shoving my face back into my pillow. 'Maybe if I ignore it, it will just go away.' I thought to myself.

Adie frowned. "I don't know where anything is though…"

Mumbling some "pretty" words, I got up and went to the kitchen, my newfound 3-foot problem hot on my heels. She barley made it past my hip.

After pouring cereal and milk into a bowl I set it in front of Adie, who was seated at my kitchen table. She stared at it, frowned, took a bite, and frowned some more.

"What's wrong, you got what you asked for."

"It's not sweet enough. It needs more sugar."

I pointed to a small silver container on the counter. It had a peeling label that read, "SUGAR" on it. She got up and trotted over to the counter, reaching up for the sugar. Even on her tippy toes, the container was too far for her to reach. I watched with amusement as each of her tries to reach the container ended with the same result: failure. I chuckled and got up going to my at-home office to make a phone call to one of m closest friends.

The phone rang several times and I could feel my impatience rising at a tremendous rate. After the 4th ring he finally picked up. "Hellooo, this is Maes Hughes Speaking." Hughes said in his usual annoying singsong voice. (A/n- I did not include his rank because I cant remember what it is. Lol, sorry bout that.)

"Hughes," I began, "I have a problem…"

(20-minute time skip)

I was sitting in the living room with the kid in my lap, watching some stupid cartoon she had suckered me into watching. I had found out the hard way that Adie was used to getting what she wants.

A knock came from the door and I let out a breath I hadn't even realized id been holding. But before I could even get up Adie was at the door, opening it to let whomever it was inside. Hughes, who had been expecting me to answer, was a bit surprised when he had to look down to see the person who had come to greet him. I wouldn't be surprised if at first he thought that the door had opened itself.

"Oh, hello." Hughes said with raised eyebrows.

'Good,' I thought, 'At least he isn't being too loud yet. That way he wont scare her.' However, in the next second Hughes had picked up the child and hugged her so tight that Adie's face turned an alarming shade of blue.

"OH. MY GOODNESS! YOU ARE JUST THE CUUTTTESSSTT LITTLE THING EVER, AREN'T YOU! YOU HAVE ROY'S EYES! I CAN ALREADY SEE THE RESEMBLENCE! SOMEDAY MY WIFE AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE A DAUGHTER AS CUTE AS YOU! I BET YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO BEAT THE BOYS OFF YOU WITH A STICK WHEN YOU GET OLDER!" And even though I still wouldn't acknowledge Adie as my daughter yet, and I hadn't even known her for 24 hours, the thought of her with a boy terrified me. I immediately took her away from him and set her down. She stepped behind me, eyes wide, obviously frightened by the loud man. Luckily, he calmed down a bit after that.

"Hughes," I said, "this is Adie, the little girl who thinks she's my daughter."

He looked at me, suddenly very serious. "Do you think it's possible that she might be? I mean, it's not like you haven't, you know," He glanced at Adie real quick then leaned next to my ear and whispered very quietly, "Put your hotdog in a bun, if you know what I mean." I glared at him.

"But I've never gotten anyone PREGNANT!" I yelled, maybe a little too loudly. He looked at Adie again, and then back at me. His look plainly said, 'Are you sure about that?' I wanted to hit him. I thought about denying it again, but I couldn't help going through a list of all the women I've slept with, trying to figure out if any of them could be Adie's mom. The list was longer than I was proud of…and it was more than possible that one of them had gotten pregnant, I just didn't want to admit it.

Hughes spoke again. "Did you ask her who her mother is yet? Or how old she is maybe? Where she came from?" I blinked, the thought to just ask her hadn't even occurred to me. I shook my head no.

"I don't know anything but her name." I stated. "Anyway, come in and sit down so we don't have this entire conversation in the doorway."

We all sat down and Adie crawled back on my lap. My eyes narrowed and my eyebrow twitched, but I couldn't bring myself to move her off of me.

Hughes put his annoying happy-go-lucky back on and turned to Adie. "Looks like we're going to have to ask you a few questions, okay?" He said cheerfully, his tone matching his face.

"Okie Dokie!" She replied, equally cheerful. I was beginning to wonder if it was him who was her father, and not I.

I asked the first question. "How old are you?"

She answered immediately. "Six and a half!"

"Six!?" Hughes exclaimed, "Aren't you a little short to be six though…?"

The room was suddenly filled with a very chilling atmosphere, and I could swear that Adie was summoning demons with her aura. "_And a half._" It almost sounded like a death threat.

Hughes gave a nervous laugh, "Well, you certainly can be as scary as Roy…hehe…he…" I however was lost deep in thought. If she was six and a half then that means she was conceived a little over seven years ago. I would have been about 15 at the time, which made it even more disturbing if she was my daughter. I couldn't even remember the names of any of my girlfriends from back then, let alone which ones I might have gotten pregnant. This only made me surer that she wasn't mine.

"Sorry kid, it's just not possible that I'm your dad. I think you have me mistaken with someone else. Someone who's old enough to have a six-year-old kid." I wasn't really sorry.

"But Mommy told me so! She said it was you! I'm sure of it! And…and" she started tearing up with the effort of trying to convince me.

"Sorry kid, I'm not buying it. I need proof." At that Hughes perked up.

"Proof? Why not a DNA test? I'm sure there many people at central who would be will to perform on for you!" It was actually a good idea, so I agreed. This way, I could finally convince the kid she had it all wrong, that I wasn't her dad and she must have misheard her mother somehow. I looked at the clock; if we didn't leave soon both Hughes and I would be late for work. Hughes had the same idea and offered us a ride to the office. I gratefully accepted.

When we got there Lt. Hawkeye was surprised to see a little 3' 6-and-a-half-year-old following me around like a puppy, as was everyone else. I think I even caught some people taking pictures.

(1-hour time skip)

I sat down at my desk; Lt. Hawkeye was waiting for me to explain the little girl, who was currently folding one of my papers into a paper airplane.

"So," Riza started," when did you get a babysitting job?" I didn't appreciate her humor.

"I'm not a baby sitter! The kid thinks she's my daughter." Riza raised an eyebrow

"Is she?"

"I don't know yet."

"Yet?"

"We're doing a DNA test. The results will be here by next week. Until then, we have no information about her mother or where she came from so for now she is staying with me." I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"Why me…?" I mumbled. Riza pat me on the shoulder.

"There, there." She reassured me, mockingly. I felt a tug on my sleeve.

"Daddy," Akira looked at me with adorable black eyes- 'wait, adorable? I thought. 'Oh god, I'm turning into Hughes…'

"What?" I asked. Riza looked at me with a raised eyebrow (a/n- I think that is going to become an iconic expression for Riza in this fan fiction) "huh"

"You didn't react to being called Daddy," she said slowly.

"Oh, I guess I didn't…" Maybe I was getting used this. The thought terrified me.

"Daddy…!" she said with growing impatience.

I looked at her and said, "what?" again.

"I haff ta pee…" I sighed and looked at Riza with a look that clearly said, "Will you take her?"

After they left I got called into a meeting. Little did I know, so did Riza. That left Adie alone in my office. For two hours. I was about to find out just how much trouble a six (and a half) year old can cause in two hours.

END CHAPTER 2 PART 1

A/n- I began to realize that this is an extremely long chapter, so instead of making you suffer through it I am just going to post it as two chapters. Also, IF YOU LIKE THE STORY OR WOULD LIKE ME TO FIX STUFF THEN PLEASE REVIEW. In the next chapter Adie meets king Bradley! Make sure to read and find out what happens! Thank you. That is all 3


	3. These bloodstained hands part 2

Adie, Mustang's daughter- chapter 2 part 2

These bloodstained hands

A/N- OKIE DOKIE FIRST, I DO NOT OWN FMA, JUST ADDIE, so yeah. And second, this is part 2 of chapter 2. ENJOY!

The aftermath was waiting for me when I came into my office and saw none other than President King Bradley and my 3-foot problem waiting for me. "Ah, colonel Mustang, so nice of you to join us! Addie and I were just having a little chat. You never told me you had a daughter."

"That's because I didn't know myself until last night. I hope she hasn't done anything to upset you," I said cautiously. If this brat got me fired then she was going straight to the orphanage, where I will never have to see her again. It's bad enough I already have to deal with a kid that isn't mine. I would rather not have to do it unemployed…

Bradley chuckled, "Oh no, the things she broke were all yours." He then explained to me that when he had come to retrieve the report I had just finished he was met with the grinning face of a child, and a report that had been scribbled on and turned into several paper airplanes.

"She was sitting at your desk, sipping out of an empty coffee mug that she dropped as soon as I came in and unfortunately, it broke (A/n- poor mug keeps getting dropped D:). I looked at my desk, which had my mug on top of it, clearly not broken.

"It doesn't look broken to me," I said.

"Of course not. I fixed it with alchemy. Addie seems very interested in it now. She even asked me to teach her how to do it! I suppose she can't learn right now, but maybe when she's older." He pat Addie on the head and held up the paper airplanes. "Thanks for the report." And then he left.

I stared down at Addie, who was looking up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"PLEASE TEACH ME ALCHEMY! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! LOOK WE CAN START RIGHT NOW! EYE-PATCH GUY EVEN GAVE ME SOME CHALK!" Excitedly she took the chalk and started drawing circles and triangles on my floor. It looked more like the chalk barfed than an alchemy circle, but she seemed really proud of it…

"No. I will not teach you alchemy, not now, not ever. If you are my daughter- which I doubt- then you are forbidden to go near any alchemy books of any kind until I say you can. Got it?" She looked down, but nodded slowly. "Good. Now you can clean this up." I reached into a cabinet, took out a small hand towel and handed it to her. I sat down in my chair and put my head in my hands.

I knew I was being harsh but in the same instance I didn't want her to get hurt. I wanted her to stay away from alchemy and all the dangers that came with it. I wanted to protect her from all the evils that came with humanity. I wanted to lock her up and shield her from the world as much as I could.

There was still apart of me that still wasn't convinced she was my kid. After all, I had only met her last night and she had no real proof of my relation to her. I hadn't even been told why she was here and not with her mother. And if she was my daughter that would mean that I would have only been fifteen when she was born. It was really most likely she had me confused with someone else. But still…those eyes…

"Addie," I said suddenly. Her mind had obviously been elsewhere because she jumped when my voice cut through the silence.

"Yeah?" she asked, her onyx eyes looking at me full of innocence and something else. Something I knew only too well. Pain. The pain in her eyes only grew when I asked her my question.

"Why aren't you with your mother?" She fell silent. Her eyes glazed over like she was remembering something, and by the look on her face, it was obviously something she would rather have forgotten. I hated to make her remember whatever it was that terrified her but I needed to know. As a military personal it was hard enough to overlook her case, without her being a runaway on top of it. I asked again.

"Why aren't you with your mother?" She snapped out of her haunting memories and looked at me with some of the most hopeless and defeated eyes I have ever seen in a kid. It was the kind of look that didn't belong on a child's face and I hoped I never had to see it again. She ran towards me crying and I couldn't help but hug her.

"What happened that was so horrible?' I questioned. This time she answered.

"M-mommy...was…mommy was murdered!" She said between fits of tears. Her tears turned into sobs, her sobs into wails. "Mommy was murdered by a monster!" She calmed a little bit so she could talk easier. "And I couldn't even save her…" Looking down she finished quietly, "all I could do was run away…"

I had no idea what to say. Comforting words- especially directed towards children- was not my strong suite. I settled with awkwardly patting her on the back. After she was done crying I picked her up, noticing it was around lunchtime.

I opened the door to find lt. Hawkeye, who seemed about ready to open the door herself.

"Oh, colonel Mustang. I just got out of a meeting and noticed it was lunch. I thought I'd come and remind you, since you seem to forget about things like that." She glared at me accusingly. I nodded and headed out the door and headed towards the cafeteria, carrying Addie with her sitting on one arm. She seemed to enjoy it because now she was grinning again, all previous emotional trauma forgotten for the moment. As the three of us were walking I thought I caught Hawkeye making weird faces directed at the kid, making her giggle all the way to the cafeteria.

Addie refused to eat. I tried bribing her, saying that if she ate her meal then maybe she would get ice cream. She shook her head saying "Why can't I eat dessert now? It's all going to the same place." I also tried threatening her, saying that if she didn't eat lunch then she wouldn't get dinner either. That method also ended in failure. Finally I just gave up and went to the restroom in a huff of frustration.

When I got back, Hughes was sitting next to Addie with his usual I'm-way-too-happy-for-my-age-and-job face. And Addie was eating. I sat down and stared at Hughes. "How'd you do that?" I asked in awe.

Hughes leaned over the table and whispered so that Addie couldn't hear. "I told her that if she was a good girl and ate her food then you would give her something shiny to play with!" He smirked proudly.

I shook my head in amazement. "Someday Hughes," I started "You going to make a fantastic father." That sent him into another rant about how he and his beautiful wife, Glacia, were talking and decided to have kids in a few years. He then proceded to pull out photos and show them to each person at the table five times.

I receded into my thoughts again, glancing down at my hands. If Addie really was my daughter, If the DNA results came back as a match, then how could I possibly raise such an innocent child with these bloodstained hands of mine?


	4. Positive or negative?

Mustang's Daughter, Addie

Chapter 3- positive or negative?

Roy's POV

A/N-

First: THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE PEOPLE THAT HAVE REVIEWED MY STORY!

Second: Ok, so because I'm getting some really good reviews for this story I'm in a really good mood so I think I'll try and type up chapters 3 AND 4 today. I'll post chapter 3 at least, maybe four. SO ANYWAY if I keep getting really good reviews like lately then ill update more . Also, in this chapter Roy finds out the DNA test results! Sorry if it's a little shorter than usual but enjoy!

A few days later I was in my office with Addie sitting opposite of me at my desk. She was completely absorbed in something she was coloring. My phone rang.

"This is colonel Mustang, the flame Alchemist," I said, just like every other time I answered the phone.

"Hello colonel," an official sounding voice replied, "the DNA test results you requested are here." My heart stopped for a second. After a short pause I told them I would be down to the lab in about ten minutes to pick them up, and then I hung up.

"Addie," she glanced up at me and blinked, "I'm going to go pick up something from the lab," I said getting up. On my way out of the office I added, "And don't you dare leave my office while I'm gone!"

(20 minute time skip)

I should have known she wouldn't be there when I got back. In the mind of a six year old I had practically just told her to go explore behind every door with "RESTRICTED" on it. I set the manila envelope that had the test results down on my desk and put my hand to my head. I could already feel a headache coming on. Sighing, I left the room to go look for her.

I checked with Riza first. She hadn't seen her. 'God damnit.' Then I checked with Havoc. Apparently no one had told him that the little girl following me around for the past few days might be my daughter. His jaw dropped, causing his cigarette to fall to the floor. All he could do was stare at me; I had to put out the cigarette by stomping on it.

"So…have you seen her or not…?" I'd been looking for fifteen minutes and I was getting irritated. Havoc finally gave me a sign that he was still alive by shaking his head 'no.'

I ran to Hughes's office in a panic.

I burst open the door yelling "I can't find Addie!" only to find Hughes showing Addie photos of his wife. I felt a vein throb in my head.

"FOUND YOU!" Addie jumped and looked at me. Hughes also jumped, but he screamed a little too. "I told you not to leave my office!" I yelled. Addie looked crushed.

"I'm sorry! Don't be angry!" she ran behind Hughes, "Make him not be angry!" Hughes gave me a look. I tried calming down, sighing.

"Fine, just come on. The test results are in my office. Hughes, you can come too." Addie looked relieved.

(At Roy's Office)

We were all in my office, staring at the envelope that encased Addie's future. If the results were positive then I would immediately gain official custody of her, and be stuck with her until she was at least 18. If they were negative, though, then Addie would be sent straight into foster care and I would never see her again. I had no idea which one I was hoping for.

I took a deep breath, picked up the envelope and slowly opened it taking out the sheet with the results. Hughes was staring at me the whole time as if he was watching a suspense thriller and the good guy was about to die. Addie was staring out the window. I don't think she really understood what was going on…

I looked at the paper. It was a match. Addie was my daughter, and as her biological father I had full legal custody the kid… It finally sank in. Holy **** I have a daughter, and no idea how to raise her on my own. The only reason I'd made it this far was because I had Hughes helping me (even though he has no experience either), but I couldn't ask him to help me all the time. What if I did something wrong? What if she got hurt? Is it really ok for a killer like me to be trusted with the life of small child?

I looked at Addie. Now she was looking at me, her onyx eyes full of hope.

"It's a match," I said. Upon hearing that Hughes burst into a congratulatory speech about how I would make a great father, and how he was so jealous that he didn't have a little girl, but someday he would and yada, yada, yada…I wasn't really paying attention. I staring at Addie, and she was staring at me.

The first thing out of her mouth was, "I told you so!"

Great. Now I had to figure out schooling and medical records, and custody papers, and… HOLY **** I HAVE A KID!


	5. Lost and Found

FMA part one chapter four

Lost and Found

Addie's POV (A/N- finally!)

A/N- ok so in this chapter Addie meets Envy, who for some reason doesn't kill her. I know this is out of character but honestly…I don't care… for the purpose of this story Envy is going to be less envious and more…humanish…I'll try to make him more in character but I make no promises. :/ Also this chapter is really long so I may split it up into two parts…

Oh yeah. I have another story, so if you like this then you should check it out. It's called "Aana: The other Airbender" and it's about Aang's younger twin sister who find the note he left and stows way before he can take off. It's zukoxOc

"Hughes," Daddy said, "Do you mind taking Addie for a bit? I need some time to think." He agreed and took me out of Daddy's office, blabbering something about ice-cream. I didn't really want any though. I was too busy day dreaming about a shiny nickel I found the other day.

We left central HQ after the loud man that Daddy calls Hughes negotiated with his boss about taking the rest of the day off. His boss agreed as long as he made up the missing time by staying overtime tomorrow.

On our way to the ice-cream shop I caught sight of a bird. It was a really pretty bird with slightly green feathers and violet eyes. I'd never seen a bird with violet eyes before, so naturally, I followed it. Hughes didn't notice. He just kept walking and talking.

Eventually I had no idea where I was. I stopped and looked around. There were lots of people where I was, but no Hughes. I looked back just in time to see the birdy fly through the open (or was it broken?) window of an old abandoned building. Still curious, I climbed on some trash cans and went- well, fell- through the window and followed the birdy inside.

What was waiting for me wasn't the bird. Instead there was a man wearing what looked like a combination of a sports bra and a mini skirt. His hair was long, green and pointy, and in my opinion he bore a striking resemblance to a palm tree. (A/N- can you guess who?!)

I blinked. "P-palm tree?" His head snapped towards me when he heard the sound of my voice. He blinked too, obviously surprised to see a little girl. Then he glared at me, hoping to frighten me off so I would go away and mined my own business. It didn't work. I was either really brave or extremely stupid- either way; I got up after falling through the window and ran up to him.

"You have purple eyes!" I exclaimed. He growled and picked me up by the color of my t-shirt. "Listen brat-"he started, but stopped as soon as voices could be heard from outside walking towards the building. Palm tree looked towards the door in alarm, he probably didn't want to be found, and I looked towards the door in curiosity because I like meeting new friends! You couldn't tell what the people were saying, but you could definitely tell they were getting closer.

Palm tree dropped me to the ground growling again and put his hand on his hips looking at me. "Oh well," he muttered, "I guess it doesn't matter what you see, I'm going to end up killing you anyway."

All of a sudden a light traveled up his body, starting at his toes and ending at the top of his head. As the light passed over his body it changed into the body of a very motherly looking, middle-aged woman. Rather than noticing that he had just shape-shifted into a woman, my attention was still on the fact that his transformation had been shiny. Like, really, REALLY shiny. Like, EXTREMELY SHINY! It was like a dream come true. (A/n- she has slight ADHD, and she's six, so she really likes shiny things .)

My eyes lit up. "You're…so…SHINY!" I glomped his legs, and I was fairly certain that his new life goal was to end me, judging by his facial expression at the moment. "SHINY! SHINY! SHINY!" I kept repeating as I ran around his legs. "SHINY! SHINY! SHI-" Mr. Shiny slammed a hand over my mouth. I tried to protest but my usual if-I-lick-their-hand-they'll-let-go tactic didn't seem to work on Mr. Shiny.

The voices were now right outside the main door. Mr. Shiny picked me up and carried me out the door past the people, scolding me for wandering off like she was my mother. I thought this was kind of funny because I actually had wondered off.

The voices we had heard, from a large group of teenage boys, didn't even think twice about it and just continued on their way inside the building.

We kept walking until we were in yet another deserted area. He dropped me on the ground as the shiny came back transforming "She" back into a palm tree wannabe. His hand also turned into a rather large, and dangerous looking, knife. He was probably going to kill me with it. I didn't really care though. I was still too mesmerized by the shiny transformation.

"Well?" He said, snapping me back to reality.

"Huh?" He had apparently started talking as soon as he dropped me but, as usual, I hadn't been paying attention. He shook his head and stared at me in disbelief.

"Why aren't you running away yet!? I am going to kill you! It won't be any fun if you don't run and scream!"

"Oh. Should I run?" I asked. It was an honest question, but he didn't seem to think so. In fact, he thought it was a pretty stupid question.

"Should you…OF COURSE YOU SHOULD?! WHY WOULD YOU **NOT** RUN AWAY FROM SOMEONE WHO IS OBVIOUSLY GOING TO KILL YOU!?" He sounded angry. 'Did I do something wrong?' I thought to myself. Maybe he was just having a bad day…maybe he needed a hug!

"I'm sorry," I said, and went up to him and hugged around his legs. He froze. I guess he hadn't been expecting that. I kept hugging him until he finally managed to sputter "H-Hey! Brat! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

I looked up at him, grinning innocently, "you looked like you were having a bad day… so I'm giving you a hug!" Mr. Shiny picked me up and lifted me to his eye level. I blinked. 'Did he not like the hug?' I asked myself. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could I reached out and glomped him around the neck.

"WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT!" he yelled. I didn't stop. Even if he was in denial, he needed a hug.

It took Mr. Shiny all of about 15 minutes to shinify into a military person I'd seen around Daddy's office before, storm into the building, go up to the top floor, and knock on a fancy- and very large- door. All the while mumbling some "pretty" words I didn't really understand but had heard Daddy say a few times. Confused, I stayed latched around his neck the entire time.

Eventually, when knocking didn't work, Mr. shiny opened the doors and stormed inside. The nice eye-patch man, who came to Daddy's office the other day, was sitting a large desk. The guards, who had been stationed around the room, immediately jumped around us- swords pointed in our direction- daring us to take another step towards the nice eye-patch man.

Mr. Shiny growled and said, "relax Bradley, it's me." Eye-patch man waved the guards away.

"What do you need that's so urgent Envy? You don't usually come to my office." He didn't even bother to look up, so he probably didn't see me attached to Mr. Shiny.

Mr. Shiny managed to peel me off and hold me up for the nice eye-patch man to see. He finally looked up. "Oh, hello Addie."

I grinned and waved, "hi nice eye-patch man! I made a new friend today!" He looked at Mr. shiny, probably wondering why I had called someone who was so obviously plotting my death my friend. Mr. shiny glared at me.

"I. Am. NOT. Your. _Friend_," he growled through a clenched jaw. And then he stormed out, leaving the nice eye-patch man and me in his office. He looked back down and returned to his work.

He hadn't told me to leave so I sat down in a large, comfy, plushy chair. Another official came into the room. "Excuse me, President Bradley, Sir, but it's time for your meeting."

"Time to go Addie, say hello to your father for me, okay?" I got up and smiled cheerfully.

"Okay! Bye-bye nice eye-patch man!" the guards were surprised at my lack of respect, but I didn't notice. I was a little busy trying to figure out my way back to Daddy's office.

I finally found my way back and was surprised to hear my daddy on the other side of the door yelling at someone. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU _LOST_ HER?! YOU CAN'T JUST _LOSE_ A CHILD!" Daddy yelled. (A/n- actually…it's really easy to lose a kid…)

"I only looked away for one second! She was gone when I looked back! I practically checked the entire city but she was no where to be found!" I recognized the voice defending himself as the loud man I wandered away from. I could feel a few guilty tears brimming on the edge of my eyes.

I opened the door slowly. "Daddy…?" I said quietly, walking in and closing the door. They both looked at me. Daddy got down at eye level, grabbed my shoulders, and yelled.

"WHERE THE HELLL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Daddy sounded really angry and it frightened me. I started crying.

"I'm sorry!" I sobbed. At the time I had though that following the birdie was a great idea. I was having second thoughts now. I cried even more.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED! KILLED EVEN! YOU PRACTICALLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" he continued. Then he finally noticed the stream of tears pouring down my cheeks. His eyes widened for a second then he sighed and stood up. "Stop crying. I'm not angry," he said. I sniffled and wiped my nose, looking up at my daddy.

"Really?" I asked hopefully. He nodded.

"I was just worried, that's all." He picked me up and placed me on one of the couches. "Hughes, you may go now. He left, after apologizing again and ranting about his wife.

My daddy looked at me curiously. "Where _did_ you go anyway?" he questioned.

"Oh! I went to eye-patches office!" I said, purposefully not mentioning Mr. shiny. I had a weird feeling Daddy wasn't supposed to know about him.

"You…you went to… King Bradley's office?" H said in disbelief.

"Mmhm! Oh! And he told me to say hi for him!" Daddy put his head in his hands and started mumbling to himself. I caught "fired for sure" and "can already feel the gray hair."

Sensing Daddy needed some reassurance, I got up and pat his arm, since I couldn't reach his shoulder. "There, there," I said and then sat back down to color.


	6. Information

Roy Mustangs Daughter part one

Information chapter

So, this is where I started getting writers block and the chapters really suck and I hate them, so I'm not going to post them and its going to take me a while before I think of more chapters to write about young Addie. I might even just end it and start writing the second part of the story, when she's fourteen and meets Edward.

In fact, lets put it up to a vote, comment for which option you want.

Option one) I will skip ahead to when Addie is fourteen and meets the Elrics. It will be a new story called "Roy Mustangs Daughter Part Two" and I will not write any more chapters of this one.

Option two) I will continue posting chapters for this story, INCLUDING the crappy ones already written (which is about three of them).

Please tell me which one you want me to do. The first option to have three comments will win…

Also, someone pointed out to me that they didn't have TV's in 1906. I guess that was my mistake, I didn't even think about it ha-ha. Can we just roll with it? Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top? Thank you!

I'm sorry if you're disappointed that this isn't an actual chapter but I didn't know what else to do, please forgive me!

*****Bows down to the floor, weeping and begging for forgiveness*


	7. And the people have spoken

Roy Mustang's Daughter Part one

Chapter Five: And the people have spoken

A/N) Ok! So the first option to reach three votes was option NUMERO UNO! Which means that I will no longer be posting chapters for this part. INSTEAD I will be writing about Addie when she is older. The new story will be "Roy Mustangs Daughter Part Two," however I have no idea when it will be posted. My writing inspiration is a little sketchy most of the time. In the meantime I do have another chapter for this part that I wrote last night (3 am lol) Anyway, enjoy the last really short chapter of this part! I will start posting the other one as soon as I can!

Envy's POV

"What do you mean she _saw you_?" His sneer tugged at my non-existent soul mercilessly, tearing it apart slowly- and VERY painfully. They weren't kidding when they said looks could kill.

"It was an accident, I didn't know she was there. It will be taken care of by tomorrow night." Lying through your teeth is harder than it looks.

Father rose from his seat, descending the three small stairs from it to me with 3 haunting footsteps. "Perhaps you'll care to explain to me why it isn't **already **taken care of?" His words were calm but his eyes were manic. "Don't tell me you've gone _soft_ Envy, you know we can't have that."

"I-I just thought, considering whose child it is that-" He cut me off right there, suddenly genuinely interested in what I had to say.

"And whose child might that be?" His one raised eyebrow prompted me to answer right away.

"She's Roy Mustangs daughter, Father." Now I had him hooked like a fish on the line. (Bad simile, I know, please forgive me. It's 2:30 AM)

"Interesting…" He mumbled to himself, turning his back to me and folding his hands behind him. "A child like that could be useful, especially if a certain alchemist is, how should I put it, _uncooperative._"

A sly smile seeped across my face. "Precisely what I was thinking."

Sitting back down Father picked up a paper on the table beside him without even giving me another glance. "You may go now."

Damn. I actually almost didn't completely loathe this one.


End file.
